Camille and Aurora
The antagonistic relationship between the vampires Aurora de Martel and Camille O'Connell. They never interacted throughout Season Three, until Aurora learned of her existence during the Mikaelson Thanksgiving Dinner Party. She found Cami outside Lucien Castle's home and kidnapped her to use as leverage against Klaus in order to free her brother Tristan. Eventually, during Cami and Aurora's time together while Aurora held Cami hostage, she compelled Cami to kill herself with vampire blood in her system, in order to mess with Klaus, They are separated being Klaus walled Aurora away for a long time, but Camille wished to train to eventually be able to fight for herself against Aurora before her second death. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Out of the Easy, during the Mikaelson's Thanksgiving Dinner Party, Lucien mentions that the Serratura was in Camille's possession. Upon hearing Camille's name and that Klaus cares for her, Aurora gets a worried look on her face. Later, when Klaus threatens Lucien, Lucien counters by telling him that he controls Camille's fate. Aurora, annoyed by hearing her name again, asks who Camille is. Afterwards, when Camille is escaping from Lucien's Penthouse, Aurora comes and takes her. Camille is later seen unconscious in the trunk of Aurora's car with two bleeding puncture marks in her neck. Aurora locks her in and chuckles. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Aurora drives to St. Anne's Church and parks in the back. Aurora opens the trunk and finds Camille seemingly still unconscious. When she tries to move her, Camille opens her eyes and hits Aurora across the face with a tire iron. Camille makes a run for it but Aurora catches up and stops her. Aurora takes her into the church that is now a gym and tells Camille that the men who fight there wish to become vampires and intends to turn them. When Camille says she doesn't know her, Aurora introduces herself and tells her that she plans to use Camille as leverage to get Klaus to release Tristan. She interrogates Cami on her current relationship. Aurora then leaves her alone in the gym after torturously exposing her past. Klaus saved Camille before Aurora's sires could attack, feed on, and even kill Camille. In Savior, Aurora is shown playing God Rest Ye Gentlemen on her piano while telling her brother that tomorrow would be a better day. The scene cuts in with Camille's throat slit on Klaus' bed. This scene indicates that Aurora murdered Camille as revenge against Klaus. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, while Camille wakes up in transition of becoming a vampire, she remembered that Aurora compelled her to drink a vial of her blood and as she falls in love with Klaus, she will slit her throat without screaming. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Cami reunites with Aurora while trying to rescue Klaus from Lucien Castle. Aurora attempts to kill Cami slowly and painfully in front of a tied up Klaus. Hayley Marshall-Kenner however saves Cami after recovering from a broken neck from Aurora earlier in a fight and Cami successfully evades death at the hands of Aurora. Trivia *Aurora first heard Camille's name from Lucien at the Mikaelson's thanksgiving dinner. *Camille was kidnapped by Aurora out of jealousy. *They both have feelings for Klaus. *Aurora is extremely jealous of Klaus and Camille's relationship. *Camille wants revenge against Aurora for killing her. *It can be also said that their relationship is similar to Elena and Rebekah. **Both Aurora and Rebekah were jealous of their love interest (Klaus/Stefan) with another woman (Camille/Elena). **Both Camille and Elena were killed by their love interest's jealous ex-girlfriend (Aurora/Rebekah). *Aurora has been a prominent factor in both Cami's transition into a vampire, and her subsequent death at Lucien's hand. **Aurora compelled Cami to drink her blood and to slit her own throat, beginning the transition into a vampire. This was due to Aurora's jealousy over Cami and Klaus' relationship. **Lucien fatally bit Cami due to his believe that Niklaus stole Aurora from him. Cami died from this bite in No More Heartbreaks. Gallery TO308_0109Aurora-Cami.jpg TO308_0111Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_0176CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0408CamiAurora.jpg TheOriginals708Aurora&Camille.jpg TO308_1268Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_2005CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2027CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2093CamiAurora.jpg TO318_2249_Cami-Aurora.jpg TO318_2762_CamiAurora.jpg Quotes :Klaus: "Shut up, Lucien, or I'll tear your tongue from your head" :Lucien: "Be careful with your threats, Nik. Anything should happen to me, I won't be able to protect your precious Cami." :Aurora: "Okay, that is the second time I've heard her name! Just who is this Cami?" :Aurora : "You must be Cami." :- Out of the Easy ---- :Camille : "Wait. Please. I don't know who you are, but if you have a problem with me, fine. Just let them go." :Aurora : "Huh. I had assumed you knew who I was. No matter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aurora de Martel, long-lost love of Niklaus Mikaelson. He and I are having just a little bit of a spat at the moment, as he took my brother captive. Now, it's come to my attention that you are... quite precious to him. So, I'm taking you. And these "lovely, delicious, delightful" specimens are going to provide incentive! Once they're in transition, they'll need to feed. And since you will be the only human blood available... Well, Nik had better give me what I want." :Aurora: (laughs) "You really said that to him? "People are not awful, they want to be good." Wow. Bit saccharine, no?" :Camille: "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" :Aurora: "You feeling jealous? It seems as though you are and yet you and Nik are not lovers. You've admitted so yourself. You've never even kissed." :Camille O'Connell: "We're not romantically involved, no, but I do care about him. I see that he wants to be more than what he is. And I don't think you would do much to help him get there." :Aurora: "You see the good in Nik. Tell me, are you the one to bring it out of him? The frail little human that he has manipulated, abused, and compelled to be everything from stenographer to spy. He doesn't care about you, darling. You're just a thing that he uses from time to time. That's all." :Camille: "You can say whatever you want. I can't stop you. But I do find it interesting how angry you are. I think you're worried. If there's anything that Klaus likes about me, it's my mind, that I can understand him. And you? You are beautiful, and you are powerful, and you do have a long history together. But you're worried he doesn't love you, that maybe he does see the truth-- that your mind, it's a bit damaged, isn't it?" :- The Other Girl in New Orleans See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship